


L'étoile la plus brillante

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Du fluff un chouia mélancolique totalement gratuit, Gen, Je veux les protéger ce sont mes enfants, they deserve to be happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Donna avait toujours adoré les étoiles. Mais depuis sa rencontre avait un certain Docteur, elle lui donnait encore plus des envies d'ailleurs.





	L'étoile la plus brillante

**Author's Note:**

> Et le dernier pour la soirée !  
> Celui est vraiment sans la moindre prétention, mais Doctor Who me manque (pcq j'ai tjrs pas eu le temps de regarder tous les épisodes de retard que j'ai accumulé), et Donna a toujours été un personnage que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur (et sa relation avec Ten >>>>>). Je leur devais bien ça.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

De sa fenêtre, Donna contemplait les étoiles - elles étaient toujours plus belles et lumineuses en hiver, surtout autour de la période de Noël. Ou alors c'était simplement elle qui s'y représentait plus de choses. Comme des planètes habitées, où se cachaient peut-être des milliards de vies différentes, dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée.  
Elle avait toujours adoré Noël, avant - c'est bien pour ça que c'était à cette date qu'elle avait voulu se marier. Un rêve de petite fille pas vraiment réalisé, interrompu par des aliens et un drôle de Docteur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme s'approcha de son rideau pour le tirer et aller se coucher, mais ses pensées se raccrochaient désespérément aux étoiles - et à ce Seigneur du Temps, bien trop impulsif, sans doute incroyablement dangereux, mais qui lui manquait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Même s'il avait l'air tout bonnement insupportable. Et que son vaisseau spatial ne présentait pas le moindre confort.  
Dans un léger rire, elle finit par quitter sa fenêtre, sans savoir qu'à quelques pas, dans son jardin, une étrange cabine téléphonique bleue était apparue il y a quelques minutes déjà, et un homme en était sorti, ses baskets blanches salies dans la terre et son long manteau brun sans doute trop léger pour la saison.  
Mais il n'en avait que faire, alors que son regard restait accroché à la seule fenêtre encore allumée de la maison, son étoile à lui, qui brillait plus forte que les autres. Elle lui manquait aussi.  
Alors il murmura pour lui-même, comme une promesse :  
\- A bientôt, Donna Noble.  
Et sur ces mots, le Docteur repartit, prêt à reprendre son enquête sur Adipose Industries qui avait déjà bien trop attendue.


End file.
